eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1685 (22 October 1998)
Synopsis The morning after the toga party and Barry has spent the night in the video shop with Wellard. When letting Wellard out, Barry spots Pat leaving Frank's flat, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. The aftermath of the party and Robbie furiously tidies up before Ricky and Bianca return from their holiday. Sonia is still upset from her fright last night and is too emotional to help. When Robbie finds out that Sonia was almost attacked at the party he feels guilty and vows to Sonia that from now on he's going to be the best brother in the world, "I won't let anyone frighten you ever again". Mary tells Mark that Conor wanted nothing to do with moving in with Ruth. Neither seems to have a clue why. Grant, Tiffany and Courtney return from their holiday and it is obvious that things didn't go too well. Phil tells Grant that he blew Louise out. Grant tells him that Phil could do better than her anyway. Mark hides the fact that he has an appointment at the HIV clinic from Pauline. He apologises to Ruth for over reacting about Huw taking an interest in her, which only makes Ruth feel guilty about her affair with Conor. Mark explains that he's had a lot on his mind lately but Ruth can't draw him to give her any details. Mark confides in his counsellor, Tim, that he's scared for the future. His doctor has told him that it's likely he has become resistant to the drugs he is currently taking and has put him on another drug combination. He worries that he will also develop a resistance to this second drug combination but is reassured by Tim that he still has plenty of options. Mark says that he hasn't told anyone about his new circumstances because they'd only worry about him. He fears his mum wouldn't be able to handle it. Pauline tries to sort out Mary and Conor's housing problems by offering them each a bed at her house. It is obvious that neither of them is pleased with the idea but they hide their displeasure. Conor then decides to stay on at Phil's whilst Mary is to move back in with Pauline. Ricky and Bianca return to the newly decorated flat. Bianca loves it but Ricky is not so sure and complains about the damage to Sonia's door. Sonia tells them that it was her moving the furniture for Robbie to paint that caused it. Peggy and Frank announce they are engaged to be married. Phil and Grant are not amused. Pat tells a hungover Roy that she spent the night at Pauline's. He does not tell her that he can't sell any of the cars. Roy visits his bank manager who tells him that there is no question of Roy getting a loan - he has nothing as collateral. He suggests that Roy declare himself bankrupt, at least that way he won't go on gathering more debts. Roy is mortified - he can't do that to Pat - that's what Frank did and it nearly destroyed her. A defeated Roy returns to a closed down forecourt where Barry later finds him. Barry tells Roy that Pat has made a mug out of him. He shouldn't be the one feeling bad about the way he has treated her - she spent the night at Frank's last night. Roy doesn't believe him. "It's true. I saw her leave his place first thing this morning…they were kissing on his doorstep". Roy's world collapses around him. He's not only lost his business and home, now he believes he's lost the woman he loves to his greatest rival. Credits Main cast *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Courtney Mitchell - Carissa O'Meara and Josephine O'Meara Guest cast * Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes